Ichigo's secret
by Litji
Summary: Well Ichigo got a secret that she doesn't like to talk about. But what will happen if this secret comes into the light and Ichigo change because of that? this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me and this story is rated T but maybe it will be change later. though it is now romance and drama then there is still going to be a lot about family in it!
1. Ichigo's secret

_**Litji: Hey, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice to me and if I make some mistakes please tell me so it won't happen again next chapter. And this is before they find out who the blue knight is. But the blue knight also have been there.**_

_**Kisshu: and we should care because...**_

_**Litji: Oh, shut up Kisshu because you and Ichigo are going to end up together in this story.**_

_**Kisshu: are you really going to make me and Ichigo end up together?-jumps up and down in excitement-**_

_**Litji: yes really.**_

_**Ichigo: but you don't own us!**_

_**Litji: that is true but I really wish I did-goes over in a corner and cries-**_

_**Kisshu: okay…..well on with the story.**_

**Ichigo's secret**

It was a totally normal day. The mews were fighting the aliens like normal. And as always Kisshu were trying to make Ichigo fall in love with him. Ichigo and Kisshu were fighting while the other mews were taking care of a giant bird Chimera Anima. "Ichigo WHY won't you love me" asked Kisshu. "We are enemies Kisshu and I HATE you besides you're just toying with my feelings." Ichigo yelled at Kisshu. Kisshu was really hurt when she said that but didn't let it show. When the other mews were finish fighting with the Chimera Anima Kisshu gave Ichigo one sad look.

After that teleported, Kisshu back to the ship. He flopped down on his bed thinking. '_Why does she hate me when I love her so much!?' _Kisshu thought. _'Why? WHY!? Why can't she be in love with me? I love her! I love her so much but she only love that stupid tree hugger!' _Kisshu thought. _'And why does she think I am only toying with her feelings? Why can't she see how much I love her!?' _However, suddenly an idea came to Kisshu; why not just kill that stupid tree hugger. "Ichigo I love you so much." Kisshu mutters quietly before drifting to sleep with a small smile on his lips dreaming about his koneko-chan.

**With the mews. **

Kisshu had just teleported away and the mews were on their way back to the café. The mews were talking about a lot of things; like the fight and such. However, Ichigo was not really listening because she was so deep in thoughts. _'Why did Kisshu look so sad? I know I said some pretty mean things to him but it is for the best' _Ichigo thought _'it is for the best, remember that Ichigo. For the best. Many things are best if I kept to myself. Many of those things I cannot even tell the Mint and Zakuro. Because they would not understand. Nobody would ever completely understand it.'_Ichigo thought.

"Earth to Ichigo, come in Ichigo." Said Mint in a teasing tone. The others began giggling. "What is it?" Ichigo asked irritated. "Ichigo-san we asked you a question." Lettuce said while giggling slightly. "Yeah we asked who do you think the blue knight is na no da!" Pudding said hyperactive as always. "I don't know." "Arh Ichigo you must have an idea since it seems he knows you~" Mint said. "But I don't know. Hey, I am going home will you guys please tell Ryou for me." said Ichigo. "Sure" Zakuro said. "Thanks Zakuro" Ichigo said while turn to run home.

**Mint POV **

"Ichigo have been acting weird lately don't you think?" I said. "What do you mean?" Zakuro asked me. While Pudding and Lettuce looked at each other before they looked over at us. '_Hm Lettuce and Pudding are acting suspicions.' _I thought. "I mean she sometimes suddenly have to leave without giving us an explanation. And she has also been kind of distant the past 3 months" I explained. "I can see what you mean. She doesn't talk to us like she used to" Zakuro said. "I'm sorry to say this but it is only you and the guys she doesn't talk to anymore." Lettuce said. "Yeah she still talks to us na no da!" Pudding seemed sad as she said this. "If that's so then tell us what has been up with Ichigo lately!" I asked. When they did not answer me, I got annoyed. Then Lettuce Said, "She doesn't tell us everything but besides that is not our place to tell." After that, she and Pudding turned and ran away. '_What was up with that?' _I thought as me and Zakuro headed back.

**Ichigo's POV**

I got home as fast as I could. The house are always empty, nobody other than me liv in this house. Though I love living here, it can sometimes get a little lonely. '_I really wish I could tell Mint and Zakuro but it is bad enough that Lettuce and Pudding have been involved' _I thought with a sign. I slowly walked up to my room and threw myself on my bed. Suddenly my phone began to ring. I picked up the phone with a sign.

"Mushi mushi" I said. "Ichigo-san it is me Lettuce" "oh hey Lettuce what is it?" "I just want to make sure you okay you looked really upset today" "Lettuce do you remember the secret I told you?" "Of course I remember something that is so important" "I am… scared that if I let any more people close I am going to end up hurt" "Ichigo-san I think you should let the others know what is wrong because they are really worried" "I don't want them to know" "Ichigo-san it is going to be alright" "no! It is not going to end up alright" "Ichigo-san I got the feeling that is not the only reason you're upset. What is it?" "Okay here goes… I have fallen for Kisshu! However, he is only toying with my feelings" "I don't think so try to tell him if you get a chance" "fine. Bye" "bye" That night I fell asleep dreaming about my secret…

_**Litji: okay that was first chapter so tell me what you guys think.**_

_**Kisshu: so what is my little koneko-chan's secret.**_

_**Litji: Do not worry you will know very soon. **_

_**All: Ja ne (see you later) nya!**_


	2. Nigthmare

_**Litji: hey guys. I know it was a little mean to leave you with a cliffie like that but….**_

_**Kisshu: but you just love cliffies right.**_

_**Litji: yeah…. Hey Ichigo can you please do the disclaimer.**_

_**Ichigo: sure… Litji does not own Tokyo mew mew and I am glad she doesn't.**_

_**Litji: oh and to you reviewed my story THANK YOU NYA! **_

**Nightmare**

**Ichigo's POV**

_I was running to school, with a shadow like girl behind me. We were both laughing. She was slower than I was. I stopped as I was on the other side. I turned around smiling while I looked at the girl. It happened so fast I barely knew it. My smile disappeared fast at what I saw. It seemed so unreal as the blood flowed I screamed the girl's name as the ambulance came._

I woke up with a shock. The usual nightmare I see. I have had the same nightmare in over a year. It is about the accident that made my secret a secret. That reminds me I have to visit my secret soon. I get dressed and goes down stairs to eat breakfast. My parents are out to travel the world because of my father's job. It is only going to be year more that they travel. They wanted me to go with them but I did not want to leave my secret so I stayed. They could understand that so they keep sending me money for food and stuff. Of course, nobody from my school know. After breakfast, I run out of the door because today is Friday a school day.

After school, Moe and Miwa walked up to me. "Hey Ichigo have you heard that Aoyama-kun was found dead this morning?" Moe asked me. "No this is the first time I have heard about it." I said a little bored. "You don't sound sad Ichigo weren't he your boyfriend?" Miwa asked me. "No I broke up with him a week or so ago." I said honestly. "Oh is that so?" they said at the same time. "Yeah… but anyway I have to go to work so bye see you on Monday" "bye" they said.

Work was the same as always. Mint being a snoop and Lettuce breaking a few plates. I change back to my school uniform and walked out of the changing room. Yep same as always until Mint, Zakuro, Ryou and Keiichiro walked over to me before I got to the door. "Okay Ichigo tell us what is wrong?" Mint said. "I don't know what you mean." I said. "What we mean is that you have been acting kind of weird and distant the last 3 months! So tell us what is wrong!" Zakuro said a bit angry.

"If you were in my situation you would been the same and what is wrong is my business not yours." I said in a cold and deadly voice. Their eyes went wide with shock. They have probably never heard me talk in this kind of voice. Ryou opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "I have to be somewhere very soon so if you will excuse me." I said in the same tone as before. After that, I walked right past them. I just had to get to my secret as soon as possible.

As I was walking to where my secret was I let my thoughts drift to the place where they go whenever I am not thinking of my secret. And that place is Kisshu. _'I really like him maybe even love him. However, I am scared to care for people ever again. I have been for over a year now. Ever since the accident where…. no Ichigo do not let your thoughts go there. Maybe…. Just maybe I should let myself love him.' _"Oh I'm already here." I said to myself as I walked into the building.

**Zakuro's POV**

At first, I thought it might just be a little problem like maybe boy trouble but with the tone she used when she talked to us told me that this must be something really bad. "If you guys really want to know I will show you but only because I think I would help Ichigo if you knew." We all looked over at Lettuce as she said this. Then she walked out of the door. "Are you guys coming or what?" she asked and we ran out the door. "So what is it that have been wrong with Ichigo?" Mint asked. "I will tell you once we get there." Lettuce said a little cold.

The rest of the walked was silence until Lettuce said. "We're here." "Do you mind to tell me why we are in front of the hospital?" I said and her answer were. "This is where Ichigo's biggest secret are. Now I will only ask once are you sure you want to know what her secret really are?" we all took a second to think it trough but we all wanted to know so all of us said. "Yes. We are sure we want to know." Then we all went in….

**Okay that's the second chapter so tell me what you think ja ne nya! **


	3. Furūtsu!

**Litji: hey guys it's me and I would like to thank you who read my fanfic! You guys are awesome!**

**Kisshu. Yeah, yeah…. Can we begin the story yet?**

**Ichigo: yeah I wanna know what my secret is!**

**Litji: well you will see -evil laugh- anyway I do not own TMM no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Furūtsu?!**

**Mint's POV**

I was so confused what secret could Ichigo be hiding here?! Is she ill or something?! Maybe we shouldn't be doing this. Things like that ran though my head as Lettuce lead us down the hall. Apparently, the lady in the front room knew Lettuce and said Ichigo just got here and that she would be in the room. Then the lady began muttering thing I couldn't really catch.

I bumped into Lettuce's back then I notice the others had stopped as well. The others looked shocked so I looked around Lettuce and saw why. Ichigo was talking to a doctor. However, that was not the shocking thing. No the thing that shocked us was she looked so panicked and on the brick of tears. The doctor looked really sad as well I wonder why. Then Ichigo went into the room and the doctor walked away.

We walked closer and when we were just outside the door, I could hear singing coming from inside the room. We opened the door very slow so it would be as quiet as possible.

However, I do not think any of us were prepared to see what saw. There right beside a hospital bed were Ichigo singing a really sad song. I think its name is my immortal (AN I don't own that song). She sings so beautiful. She had tears streaming down her face. On the bed were a girl who looked just like Ichigo though she was much paler. When Ichigo finished singing, I said, "You sing beautiful." She looked up eyes wide with shock.

**Ichigo's POV**

To say I was surprised… would be an understatement. I am shocked. What were they doing here?! Darn I really had hopped I would never have to explain this to them. Oh well.

"Ichigo first of all who is she? Second of all what happened to her? And last but not least why does she look that much like you?" Mint asked. "I don't like to talk about it but…." I signed, "Sit down because it is some story to tell." They sat down and I began to tell them the story.

(This is going to be a flash back of what she tells them and that happen over a year ago and before her parents began to travel)

"Hey wait for me!" My twin sister yells from behind me. "What is it Furūtsu?" I asked my sister. "Can we please walk together?" "Fine!" after we had walked for some time, I had a great idea "hey sis how about we race to school?" I asked. "I don't know. It seems like a stupid idea." She said.

"Arh come on! Or is it because you're a _chicken_?" I said knowing she hates being, called chicken. "I'M NOT A CHICKEN but something could happen!" she said. "Sounds like a chicken to me! come on it is going to be fun!" I said knowing I had her right where I wanted. "URG FINE! Because I'm not a chicken!"

With that, we began to run and I was right we had fun. That is until I crossed the street. I was right in front of the school. I turned around smiling knowing I had won the game. However, my smile disappeared fast as I saw the car. "Furūtsu watch out!" I yelled at her. Just then, she notice the car but it was too late.

The car hit her. It was as if time was going in slow motion as she fell to the ground. "Furūtsu" I screamed as I fell on my knees crying. I was, frozen as people came running out to look if she was okay. A teacher called an ambulance when she saw all the blood. Another confirmed that she was still alive.

The ambulance came and I ran up to one of the nurses. "Please I have to be in the ambulance with her! She is my sister I have to be beside of her!" The nurse looked at me while the doctors got my sister into the ambulance. Then she said. "No! I'm very sorry but you can't!"

After that, one of teachers took me to the hospital so I could wait. I waited hours and the teacher had called my parents so they sat waiting with me. Finally, a doctor came out of the room. "Is my sister going to be okay?" I asked before anybody else had the chance to say something. The doctor looked down on me with sad eyes. "There is no telling if she will ever be fine again but she is lucky to still be alive." The doctor said.

"What do you mean with 'there is no telling if she will ever be fine again?' Is there something wrong with her?" asked my mom Sakura with tears in her eyes. "Yes there is…. This is going to be had on you so please sit down." The doctor said. We sat down and my father asked. "What is it that is wrong with my little girl?" dad asked.

Then the doctor sat down as well while he said. "The girl has fallen into coma and has gotten a pretty bad heart condition meaning that she could wake in any moment if she is ever going to wake up. However, she could also end up dying in any moment. So even if she wakes up she can never go to sports and can never get too excited or she might die!" as he was saying this my mom and dad broke into tears.

Though, I had my own tears streaming down my face I just had to ask. "Can I go see her?" The doctor looked at me then said sure you can go see her." I stood and then walked into the room and talked to her even though she was sleeping.

(Flash back done)

"And she has been sleeping ever since that day. So whenever I can I go in here and sing or talk to her in her sleep." I finished my story. They all looked at me with tears rolling down their faces. Then Mint said. "We are so sorry that we have been bugging you! But we had no idea your life is like that!" the others nod. "It is okay guys! Really!" I said held a little pause then said. "It is getting late we should go home."


	4. Sleepover

**Litji: Hey, guys I am back! **

**Ichigo: I cannot believe what you did last chapter!**

**Litji: Well I have had this idea in a long time so excuse me for finally letting in out!**

**Kisshu: Well anyway… Litji doesn't own TMM if she did I would be one happy alien!**

**Litji: True… Oh and thank you Nikaru12 because I listened to the song and it gave me some inspiration!**

**Ichigo's POV**

We walked out of the hospital and I was just about to say good-bye when I was, interrupted by Mint saying. "Ichigo ca we have a sleepover tonight? I don't think I will be able to rest peacefully after knowing what you have been though." The other girls nodded. "Yeah Ichigo then you won't be alone when you wake up because of nightmares! Na no da!" Pudding said. Everybody looked at me. "You haven't told us you have had nightmares!" Zakuro said.

"Oh yeah…" I said not really wanting to have this conversation. They seem to notice because they let it go… for now. "Anyway a sleepover sounds like a good idea! Why don't you girls come to my house when you have gotten your things?" I said. To be honest it had been a very long time since last time I had a sleepover and was excited.

"That sounds good then see you later Ichigo!" Mint said before rushing home. The other girls said good-bye as well and left. So here, I am walking home so I could have a sleepover with the girls. However, while I was walking I thought I heard laughing. I turned around but nothing was there. _'Weird. It must be my imagination' _I thought to myself.

"Hey Koneko-chan." I turned fast. Looked left and right. However, I saw nothing. Suddenly something clicked in my mind; there is only one person who calls me Koneko-chan…. "Kisshu I know you are there! So stop hiding!" I said angrily. Kisshu just laughs and fly down to me. Apparently, he were flying over me.

"What do you want Kisshu?!" I asked him annoyed. "Just looking if my little kitten wanted to play?" He answered playfully. I groaned. _'Why does he have to bother me right now?!' _I thought to myself. "I've got no time for your games right now!" I yelled at him. "Aaawww but Koneko-chan!" he whines. "No… not now Kisshu!" I said pissed off. I start to walk past him but he grabs my arm, making me stop.

I turn around to yell at him but, his serious expression made me forget what I was about to say. _'He's so cute when he is all serious!'_ Wait a second did I just think Kisshu was cute?! _'Was, is and will always be.' _my thoughts say."Why were you doing at the hospital, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu said snapping me out of my thoughts. "That's none of your business!" I hissed at him.

"I knew something was bothering! You what is it!" he said looking me straight into the eyes. I and many other girls could easily eyes so I looked away. "Ichigo look at me when I'm talking to you!" He hissed at me. I looked up at him shocked at his tone of voice and the fact he used my name.

"Now what is it that is bothering you?" He asked in a gentle tone of voice. Right in that moment I wanted to tell him everything; my sister, the fact that my parents are traveling the world and last but not least, that I like him. However, I knew I could never tell him that. We are enemies I am not allowed to like him! I am not allowed to trust him with my secret.

"There are a lot of things that are bothering me. Right now your one of them!" I hissed. It was partly true; why do I have to like him so much! I see the hurt in his eyes. Suddenly the hurt turned into worry. I watched as he slowly raised his hand (as if he was afraid that he would scare me away) and wiped my tears away. I hadn't even realized I was crying. While I was lost in my own thoughts, he slowly hugged me. When I realized that I did something that surprised both of us; I hugged him back and began to cry into his chest.

**Kisshu's POV**

I was surprised and a little bit happy that she was hugging me back. Nevertheless, I knew that she only did that because she needed comfort. I am happy that she finds comfort in me but I am really worried about her! She was in the hospital a few minutes ago. But why is she sick or something?! I held her until she didn't cry anymore.

"Kisshu can you please teleport me home? The mews are going to stay over at my house and I don't want to worry them too much." She said quietly. "Sure Ichigo." I teleported us to her house and stayed a little with her.

The doorbell began to ring. "I have to go now." I said while I began to teleport. "Yeah… I will only say this once I like you!" She said fast before I was gone. I could have imagined it but I sure hope I didn't! Ichigo said she like me! It is not love but it is a start! As I got to my room, I went over to my desk and got some papers and pencils.

I began writing; 'IDEA'S TO GET ICHIGO TO TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG.' Now I really do want to know what is bothering her. However, I want her to tell me. "Better start now!" I said happily aloud to myself.


	5. What would you do?

**Litji: I am so so SO sorry for not updating! I just moved and I had a darn lot of homework and then there was my birthday and then I caught a cold!**

**Kisshu: No excuses!**

**Litji: But it is true!-whines-**

**Ichigo: For once, I agreed with Kisshu!**

**Litji &amp; Kisshu: -smirks- Oh but you always agreed with Kisshu/me!**

**Ichigo: NO I DON'T!**

**All: Whatever you say…**

**Ichigo: Arg… anyway Litji doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew! If she did… I would have gone though much more pain and Kisshu, and I would be married by now!**

**Kisshu: Oh, how I wish that was true… anyway let us begin the story!**

**What would you do…?**

**Ichigo's POV**

I wake up in the morning. A wide smile on my face. Yesterday the girls and I had a sleepover and they found out about my secret. So many things, all in one day. Oh yeah I also told Kisshu that I like him… I TOLD KISSHU THAT I LIKE HIM!

Maybe that was not such a good idea. I mean I am NOT supposed to like him! Oh well… done is done! I will just have to deal with it along the way.

I wake up the others and they go home. They said that if I need anyone to talk to, I could just call them. Maybe I will. Today is Saturday. Hmm what should I do today! After a little while, I decided to go to the park!

I walk in the park until I saw a park bench that was a little away from everyone else in the park. I sat down thinking about what the doctor told me yesterday before everybody came.

_Flash back!_

I just came and the doctor in charge of my sister came out the door to her room. "Excuse me sir but how is my sister's condition?" I knew I might regret asking that but right now, I didn't care.

"Miss Ichigo, your sister's heart condition have gotten a lot worse. I am going to go call your parents home. I don't think your sister got a lot of time left."

He looked sad while saying this. Tears were forming in my eyes. I began panicking. _'It is all my_ _fault!'_ I thought sadly. "Is there really nothing we can do?" he nodded and that only added to my panic. "There must be something we can do!? Anything! Please just say that there is a way!" I spat out fast since I am still panicking.

He then said something that made my tears run. "All we can do now is hope." I opened the door and sat down beside my sister. I then began singing a song she used to love.

_Flash back done._

I closed my eyes. While thinking, I had begun crying. Hell, I couldn't help it! I am just so worried about my sister. "Koneko-chan?" I heard a voice say softly. I opened my eyes. "Eeeekkk!" Kisshu's face were only inches away from my face. "What the hell Kisshu!?" I yelled at him but I didn't take my face away from his. He leaned down and licked my tears away.

"Why are you crying, Ichigo?" He asked softly. He sounded almost like he thought I would break if he weren't careful enough. I didn't answer I just looked away. He took my hand and dragged me up so I stood up. I looked up at his with questioning eyes.

"What are you doing Kisshu?" "Let me take you somewhere I think might cheer you up." He said while smiling sweetly. I thought it over a few times. I am feeling down so…

"Why the hell not! I am feeling a bit down anyways!" I said with a slight smile. I don't think he notice but I squeezed his hand tightly. He began teleporting us. Everything around us became so blurry. It made me a bit dizzy so I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes slowly. I let out a gasp and my eyes went wide. The place is so beautiful! We were in a meadow filled with all kinds of flowers. The flowers were in every color. Moreover, in the middle were a huge sakura tree. It looked a little lonely standing there all by itself but I didn't say anything about it. Everything were in full bloom and so pretty. We walked over and sat down by the foot of tree.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask softly. "Well I thought you might like it here. When you sat on that bench, you looked so sad. So I thought I would try to cheer you up!" Kisshu answered while smiling. "Thanks I guess…" I say while looking away. "By the way why were you crying? Is something wrong?" He ask me softly. I looked at him for a moment.

"Something is wrong but I don't want to tell you about it yet. Maybe soon but not now." I say. "Oh okay but remember that if you ever need anyone to talk to I will listen." He looked a bit sad as he said that. I looked around at all the pretty flowers. Without us noticing, the sun began to set. "Kisshu the sun's going down. Can you please teleport me home." I say looking at him. "Um… sure." He still looked a little sad but he took me hand.

We began teleporting and like last time I became dizzy. Therefore, I had to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes, we were in my kitchen. He listen for a little while. "Where are your parents? I can't hear them." He looked at me. "They are out traveling because of my father's work." I answer truthfully. "And they leave you home all alone!?" He suddenly sounded angry. "Yeah because I didn't want to go! So they let me stay here at home!" I looked at him. He seemed to calm down a little. "Sorry I'm just worried about you." He said. "I know." Then there was an uncomfortable silent. Until I broke the silent.

"Hey Kisshu I think you have to go home soon or Pai and Taruto will begin to worry." I said looking at him. "Yeah you are properly right." He said while scratching the back of his head. "Hey Kisshu before you go I want to ask you something!" I say while looking down. I cannot believe I am going to ask him that. Oh well I am just so curious. "Sure go ahead and ask!" He said smiling.

"I know that there are many people on your planet that die every day. However, what would you do if a person in your family falls in coma? Not dying but not entirely living. What would you do?" I ask looking at him. He looked surprised. "I would… I don't know I have never thought about it before… I know I would be really sad but I don't know what I would do. Why do you ask?" he said. "Oh I'm just curious. You should go home. So see you later." I say. He looked a little confused "Okay see you later!" He then teleported away.

I walked up to my room and threw myself on the bed. I was almost asleep when my cellphone began to ring. I picked it up and answered it. "Mushi mushi." I said. "Hello Miss Ichigo my name is Yuri and I am a nurse at the hospital. I have called you to inform you that..."

**That is all for this time! What do you think? Please review and tell me!**


	6. Soshi?

**Litji: H-hey guys….**

**Everyone: -Glares- WHY HAVEDN'T YOU UPDATED BEFORE NOW!? –Yells-**

**Litji: I am SO sorry but… honestly; I don't really have an explanation to give you…**

**Kisshu: Litji doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew now let's begin the story again! –looks at me with a pissed off look- **

**Sosh**

_**Last time**_

"Mushi mushi." I said. "Hello Miss Ichigo my name is Yuri and I am a nurse at the hospital. I have called you to inform you that…"

For me it seemed like time was standing still that very moment. A nurse from the hospital called me. My sister… What the doctor had told me rang in my ears.

_Miss Ichigo, your sister's heart condition have gotten a lot worse. I am going to go call your parents home. I don't think your sister got a lot of time left._

Does that mean my sister is dead?! Is that what she has called to inform me about?! Oh, god please let it not be that! I would never be able to live with myself if that's true! I felt tears in my eyes that could be pouring out any moment now.

"igo… Miss Ichigo!" "Huh?" "Did you even listen to what I just said?! This is important you know!" She sounded a bit annoyed. "Sorry please repeat!" "I said; I have called you to inform you that your sister's heart condition has stabilize for now and that a few hours ago she woke up." It seemed almost impossible; my sister finally has woken up… "Eh? S-she woke up...?" My brain took quite some time to get it.

"Yes, she woke up and almost instantly she became confused then began asking where you her sis were." I felt tears of happiness flow from my eyes when I remembered how we very often used to call each other sis. "When am I allowed to see her?" "In the morning. But excuse me I have some other work to do so I have to end the call." "It is fine! Thank you so much for informing me!" "Just doing my job!" Even though the words themselves was a bit hash, you could hear the smile in her voice.

That night I fell asleep with the biggest smile ever and I didn't have a single nightmare.

"Yawn… its morning already?" the sun had hit my face waking me up. Then I remembered everything from yesterday… in what felt like a few seconds I was dressed in a plain white tank top and a pink skirt with strawberries on it. I took my favorite pink bag that had a black heart on it and quickly got my black and pink sandals on.

I run out the door running as fast as I can. I suddenly saw a flower shop… I just got a great idea; I will bring her flowers! Besides, I am not very far from the hospital right now. I walked into the shop and saw flowers in every color! "Hello miss can I help you with something?" say a voice.

I look towards the voice to see a handsome boy around my age. He has brown hair in a spiky hairstyle. His eyes are a deep forest green._ 'Hmm that reminds me of something.' _"Umm do you have some pretty pink flowers? My sister loves pink and I wanted to bring her some since she is in the hospital." I felt a little heat spreading across my cheeks and knew I was blushing. _'Wait a second I never really tell people about my sister being in the hospital and I have only just meet the guy! What's wrong with me today?'_

"Oh of course! This way miss! Your poor sister what is she in the hospital with?" He looked really concerned about my sister. "Umm I don't really want to talk about it… but I thinks she is getting better so that's good!" I smile up at him since he is a bit taller than I am. "Okay miss-"I interrupted him. "You don't have to call me miss just call me Ichigo!"

"Okay mis- I mean Ichigo-san. There are some beautiful pink flowers over here I think your sister might like them!" He shows me some different flowers. After a while of looking, I decides that I would buy her some pink roses. I bought the roses and I was about to leave when. "Umm will I see you again?" the boy said. "Hmm maybe… by the way you never told me your name."

Is it just me or is he blushing? "S-sorry m-my name is S-S-Soshi and my m-mother owns t-t-this shop." Now he is stuttering! "Umm okay Soshi-kun maybe I will stop and buy more flowers here! But, I have to go now! Bye Soshi-kun!" I waved as I began walking to the hospital as fast as I could without dropping the roses.

Moreover, as I left I was completely unaware that a pair of amber eyes had seen all of my conversation with Soshi and the owner of those eyes were definitely not pleased with what he had seen. Therefore, he went home to think about what he should do about what he had seen.

**Litji: I know that was shorter than usual but I will try to make next chapter longer!**

**Ichigo: Umm Litji… I think it would be a good idea to run…**

**Litji: Why? **

**Ichigo: Because I think Kisshu is gonna murder you… You know about a new rival…**

**Litji Oh you are right… But Kisshu I promise you are gonna end together with Ichigo!-starts running-**

**Kisshu: Then why did you put him in the story?!-Chasing after me with a chainsaw-**

**Litji: I wanted a person in the story that the readers could help me decide what to do with! Like should I make Kisshu kill him? Or should Ichigo turn him away? Or should he fall in love with her twin instead? **

**Ichigo: Please review and tell her what you think!**


	7. Awakening

**Litji: H-hey guys….**

**Everyone: -glaring at me-**

**Litji: -hides behind something- Okay I know it has been a long time but…**

**Kisshu: But what!**

**Litji: Well… there was school and my friend's grandmother passed away… so I had to cheer her up…. and you are still pissed, okay…**

**Ichigo: Litji does not own TMM…. but you already know that!**

**Awakening**

**Furūtsu's POV**

**Yesterday**

When I woke up, I was really confused. _'What am I doing here? Where am I? Wait a second am I in a hospital?! Why?' _My mind kept racing with questions. Suddenly everything came crushing back to me. I were running with sis when… when a car hit me. I sat upright. I remember that while everything was black I heard my sister singing or talking to me. Now that I think about it all the things that she told me happened while I was out couldn't have happen in one week… just how long have I been asleep?!

Just then, a nurse came in. when she saw me she looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh you are awake! That is so great! Your sister will be so happy to hear that!" She smiled at me. "Umm excuse me miss but first where is my sister? Second how long have I been unconscious?" I asked. She began looking a little pale and nervous

"W-well to answer your first question, your sister is properly home right now… we will call her very soon!" She answered me. "Wait what about the second one?" Why is she hesitating to tell me? "Y-you have b-been unconscious f-for a-about a y-year…." She got quieter and quieter near the end but I heard it anyway.

Somehow it didn't shock as much as I thought it would…. however I were really sad to know it had been that long… just imagining what my sister might have been through makes me want to cry! "Oh I see…" I said quietly. "Wait aren't you shocked?! You sure don't seem like it!" she said surprised that I didn't look like I was getting a heart attack! (Furūtsu doesn't know about her bad heart condition yet…)

'_God she is annoying!' _"Well I remember my sister telling me about almost everything that have happened while I was asleep… so I figured out that I had to have slept for a long time if that many things have happened…" I told her. She walked over to me and sat beside my bed.

"Your sister is really amazing you know. No matter how hard it was for her…. She would always smile while being next to you…. even with tears running down her cheeks. She blamed herself too. I don't know if you remember but very often she would whisper apologies to you. Saying she was so sorry and begging you to come back to her. She came almost every day and normally stayed as long as she-"She suddenly stopped talking and dried my tears away with a mini towel. I hadn't even notice I were crying.

"Can you please call Ichigo? Tell her I'm awake and please tell her to come visit me soon.…" I said. "Of course dear!" She walked out of the room and came back. "I have called your sister dear! She said she will come here tomorrow!" She said smiling brightly at me. "Wait tomorrow? What time is it?" I asked confused. "Well dear it is almost nighttime! Oh yeah you should properly get some sleep!" She giggled at the end.

"Umm I have been 'sleeping' for a year now… let's just say I'm not very tired!" I said annoyed. "Ohhh… yeah…. I can see why you're not tired but…. If you want, energy to talk with your sister tomorrow sleep would be a good idea… " I opened my mouth to protest but closed it again as I realized it would properly be pointless to argue with her. "Fine!" I said annoyed and lay down on the bed again. I closed my eyes and let myself be consumed by the darkness.

I woke up again to see it was morning and a doctor came in and did a check up on me. He told me many things but I weren't really paying attention. After all today I'm going to see sis! He signed. "You're not paying attention to me are you?" I giggled a little at the face he made when I said. "Nope!"

"I was saying that no matter what try not to get too excited or panicked when she comes…" He say while looking sad. "Umm do you mind explaining again? I mean why am I not allowed to be excited that my sister comes?" He is beginning to look nervous and it is confusing me. "Umm as I tried explaining to you before…. After the accident…. you… you got a really bad heart condition and…. We kind of thought…" I am shocked. "Thought what?!" Okay that came out louder than expected. "We thought you would never wake up again… so we were very surprised and happy when you woke up!" He finished with a big smile.

I didn't get reply because in that very moment the door began to open….

**Ichigo's POV**

I finally arrived at the hospital. I'm really nervous! What if she didn't wake up? What if it was just a joke or my imagination? I could only hope that's not the case. I walk in slowly. The front lady look up at me and smiled.

"E-excuse me miss b-but is my s-sister s-s-still awake?" I say stuttering. What will her answer be?

"Hello miss Ichigo! Ah yes she is! Well you know the way to her room so good luck!" she say with the biggest smile I have ever seen her smile! It was a true and happy smile…

'_She is awake!'_ That was the only thought running through my head as I walk down the hall. It seems almost like a dream coming true… If this is a dream then please god don't wake me from it! I slowly walk down hall. When I reach her room, I hesitated. What if she is blaming me, for what happen to her_? 'Well if she is blaming me then let her blame me! it is my fault anyway… just…. let her be back here with me…' _

Making up my mind, I open the door….

**Litji: Well that was all for this time!**

**Kisshu: But I wasn't even in this chapter!**

**Litji: I know…. But I were thinking the next chapter should be more about you…. Anyway please review and tell me what you think! **


	8. Anger and jealousy

**Litji: Hey guys!**

**Kisshu: What is with the cheerful mood?**

**Litji: I have just been on a two week vacation!**

**Ichigo: Really? Where?**

**Litji: Well I was-**

**Kisshu: Does it even matter right now?! YOU'ER LATE! Litji doesn't own TMM!**

**Anger**

**Kisshu's POV**

**Spaceship**

'_I can't believe what I just saw! I mean I got rid of that stupid tree hugger and she still don't love me! Then there is that darn Sosh kid! She sure blushed a lot around him! A-And I thought we had something together. I comforted her when she was sad! She even said she liked me! Did she lie? Or does she like that flower boy more? Should I give up?' _I shivered at the last thought then begin smirking. _'No way am I giving up on my koneko-chan! Especially now when I'm so close! But how am I supposed to do that?'_

My smirk soon was replaced by a frown as I thought it over. I sigh and flops down on my bed. I closed my eyes and lay down. I rubbed my forehead. _'Now that I think about it; why was she buying flowers? I might have seen the conversation but I didn't hear all of it' _

I sat and thought about it for a little while until a brilliant thought crossed my mind; _'Why don't I just go ask her now?'_ I smirked as I teleported to my beloved koneko-chan's room. When I got there, I couldn't see Ichigo anywhere. I pouted and sat down on her bed and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I was really worried by now. Normally she would have been home hours ago. I mean it is already waaaaay past over midnight! By now, I was pacing around the room. Just as I decide to go look for her, the door opened. "Kisshu What the hell are you doing in my room?" She stood in the doorway her eyes pressed closed tightly. She sighed and slowly walked into the room flopping down on her bed. She just looked so exhausted. "Are you alright Ichigo?"

"Of course I am! Actually, I am in a better mood then I have been for a whole year! I'm just a little tired…." She smiled a little small smile and crept under her blankets not even bothering to change cloths. I felt jealousy rush through me. I weren't the one to make her smile. Why is she smiling so happily? Who is she smiling for? Was it that Sosh kid? Or somebody else? Why never me?! "Oh really? Why?" I tried to sound calm and happy but I think some bitterness slipped into my voice. She began looking a little nervous as she answered me. "It is none of your business!" I could not help it I became angry. "None of my business; perhaps but you made me worried the least you can do is give me an explanation of where you were!"

"Calm down Kisshu! I was fine! You don't need t-"

"Was it that Sosh kid?! Is he-" I was cut off by Ichigo jumping out of bed looking angry. "Wait how do you know about Soshi? Were you spying on me?! For how long were you spying on me?!" She paled a little. "How long after Soshi were you spying on me?!" I shifted a little uneasy where I was standing. That apparently made her even angrier. "Well are you going to answer me or just stand there?!" She nearly yelled. "I had spied on you most of the day but I left after you said goodbye to him okay?!" She relaxed a little but was still furious.

She sighed and rubbed her temple. Right now, she was looking even more exhausted then when she came into the room. "I really don't have the energy to bother with you right now. Will you please leave so that I can get some sleep." She said tiredly. "Of course Ichigo and… and I'm sorry for getting angry at you…. I was just so jealous that somebody else made you smile and I thought it might be that flower boy…. And that made me even more jealous…." I looked down in shame. I really shouldn't have been angry at koneko-chan but I had been so worried, then I got jealous and then it turned to anger.

I was about to teleport out when I felt her take one of my hands in hers and used her other hand to turn my head up to look at her. She didn't look angry anymore, only sad and a little bit guilty. "I'm sorry too… I shouldn't have been getting angry and yelled at you. However, it was very wrong of you to be spying on me. Please promise me you won't be spying at me again."

"I promise." I couldn't stop myself as I quickly kissed her. She was stunned into silence for a moment and I used that moment to get a step away from her while floating in the air. She was blushing and I winked at her just before I teleported out of the room.

I got to my room and flopped down on my bed lazily with a grin on my face. Sure we had an argument but we apologized and I even stole a kiss from her. Oh I really do love kissing her because her lips are so soft and tastes of strawberries. _'I wonder why she looked so nervous when she asked how long I had been watching her after flower boy…. Darn now, I'm curious what she did after I left… and I forgot to ask why she bought those flowers! Oh well I guess I now have an excuse to visit her… not that I really needed one to begin with'_

**Well that was all for this time and I am sorry that I haven't updated before now….**


End file.
